Fireballs and Arrows
by TheEzyGuy00
Summary: Rick, a newbie wizard. Meets an expert archer, Julie. When their village is pulled into a clan war, the two develops a sudden relationships with each other. While Gunter, a barbarian. Struggles to control his temper. Rated T for violence, cursing, and romance stuff
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Brighttown village, where life is filled with raids, panics, and clan wars. But for now, the chief decided to put that down first because he just received a HUGE amount of gold and elixir from the previous clan war, and now he instructed the builders to upgrade the defenses, walls, and barracks to improve the village.

Ian the builder, hammered down his hammer at the barrack, the chief has instructed him to upgrade one of the barracks to

level 8 so it could support healers.

Gunter, a barbarian. Came to the usual barrack he used for some training, but only to realized that it was being upgraded.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He yelled to Ian, who covered his ears to protect himself from being deaf.

"Shesh, calm down big guy. The chief instructed me to upgrade the barrack so it could support a healing unit." Ian answered calmly, "Besides, we need to relax for a few days from raiding and wars sometimes. And the chief also tired requesting a healer from another village in our clan."

**(A/N : Yeah, that's me. But since one of my barracks are upgraded to level 8. I don't have to request them from my clanmates.)**

"A healer? We don't need that winged woman, she only flies and heal a scratch from everyone and didn't even bother to use her fists to attack! Why do we even need them?" Gunter asked.

"Well, some wizards and archers count her usefull, now go away and let me finish my job." Ian shushed, returning to his job.

"Gah! Whatever!" Gunter replied, walking away from the barrack.

...

Rick, a newbie wizard, just completed his training a few minutes ago. Unlike other wizards, his goatee was thinner, and he cast two magic instead of one, fire and lightning. He headed out from the barrack and sat at the army camp.

Well, most troops stationed here are barbarians, archers, giants, and several wall breakers. The chief didn't need many wizards, usually, he only need two or three wizards per battle. The most interesting thing here is, people never saw magic, and usually astonished by a simple card trick or fire ball throwing thing.

Rick made a rabbit appear from a thin air, and threw it at random direction. It exploded near some villagers and scared the shit out from them.

"RAID!" One of them screamed, the scared villagers ran to hide at the town hall.

Rick chuckled at the sight, he usually does this when he got bored, and since the villagers are pretty stupid, it was funny for some people like him.

"Nice trick." A woman voice said, Rick turned his head to see an archer standing next to him. Unlike other archers, she had a purple hair, and wore the usual green sleeveless shirt, skirt, and cape. A bow and a quiver of arrow are strapped to her back.

"Yeah, thanks." Rick replied. Not taking his eyes from her.

"You're new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, the name's Rick." Rick introduced himself.

"Julia, nice to meet you." She introduced herself, "By the way, I need to get back to take care of Gunter, he's having problem because the barrack he usually use is being upgraded, and I need to calm him before he kills the chief." Julia stroded away, heading to the town hall where Gunter is.

Rick got to his feet and headed to the barrack where Ian works.

...

"Gunter! Calm down! You are going to kill the chief!" Julia siad, her arms locked Gunter's to prevent him from killing the chief.

"Bah! Forget it! I'm gonma go to kill some fishes for fun!" Gunter exclaimed, walking away from the town hall.

"Thank you Julia, that barbarian almost got me a heart attack!" The chief thanked, rubbing his chest and fixed his cloak.

"No problem chief." Julia replied.

A ringing tone came from the cheif's pocket.

"Uh... a moment please." The chief said, reaching his pocket to pull out a phone, he pressed the button to answer the call.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Henderson! How are you doing? Yeah, sorry about Jennie, I wasted your precious healer for healing some of my puny goblins. Oh, she was that stupid? No wonder." The chief said, Julia raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, so you just got raided. By six dragons, sorry about that mate. The wizard I gave you had a bad eyesight. And the archers just burnt? Okay, okay. I get it. What?! Alright then, I'll have my defenses and troops prepared soon enough." With that, the chief closed his phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Julia asked.

"A clan just declared war on us."


	2. Chapter 2 : Battle day

This is it, the battle day has begun against the enemy clan. The chief has received an order from the clan leader to attack an enemy village. This one is mostly easy, the walls are mostly made of stones, the town hall wasn't too large, the mortars are fairly weak and the chief seems never bothered to upgrade them, while the cannons and archer towers are quite powerful. The barracks meanwhile, could only take a unit advanced as balloons.

"Alright, here's the plan. The giants will create a distraction at the defenses, then wall breakers will go and clear the path for the giants and barbarians to attack the defenses, wizards and archers, deal with the defending army, and goblins will attack the resource buildings and storages." The chief explained his brilliant plan.

"Sounds good enough." One of the giants replied. The others nodded in response.

"Alright. Troop, advance!" The chief exlaimed. The giants dashed off to the village. Seeing this, the cannons and archers starts to rain down the giants with arrows and cannonballs.

"Wall breaker go!"

Several wall breakers advanced from the bushes, kicking their bony leg as fast as they can. While being distracted by the giants, the archers nor the cannons realized that several wall breakers heading to their way. The undead skeletons lit their bombs and threw themselves into different walls in the village, destroying the walls as well blowing themselves as well.

"CHARGE!" The chief yelled, the remaining troops advanced from the bushes like a swarm of ants, intended to overwhelm the defenses.

The reinforcements at the barracks and castle saw this, and quickly rushed out from the barracks and castle with their weapons ready. The enemy archers and wizards pummeled the barbarians and archers with their barrage of arrows and fireballs. Reducing their numbers.

The chief, realizing his forces are being massacred, turned to his hidden troops.

"Anne, Catherine. Do your best." He said to the two healers.

"We will chief." The two replied in unison as they flew out from the forest. Anne starts healing the giants, while Catherine healed the wounded barbarians and archers.

"See? Told ya those flying chicks are useful." A barbarian named Kyle said to Gunter.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Gunter waved off. Seconds later, Kyle was shot by several arrows, then the poor barbarian was crushed by a giant cannonball. He burst into a mass of elixir shortly.

Gunter burst into rage, "Roar! I'll destroy you all!" He screamed, charging at a nearby cannon and starts bashing it with his sword.

...

An enemy wizard shot a ball of fire to Rick, but Rick rolled to his left to avoid it.

"Missed me." He taunted, the enemy wizard threw two more fireballs, Rick ducked to avoid it.

"Still missed me." He taunted again. Rick charged amount of electricity on his hand and shot a bolt of lightning at the enemy wizard, stunning the enemy wizard and shocking him as well.

"And, fireball." Rick threw a fireball at the enemy wizard's head, sending him flying into a nearby wall, he exploded into a mass of elixir shortly.

A barbarian snuck into Rick's back, seeing his enemy didn't noticed him, the barbarian raised his sword. Ready to chop the wizard into two. Before he could do so, an arrow pierced through his head. Killing the barbarian instantly. Rick jolted with a sudden realization, turning his head to see a dead barbarian exploded into elixir and Julia, who just saved his life.

"Nice shot." Rick admired.

"It was nothing." Julia replied, smiling to him.

"Well, shall we continue the attack?" Rick offered.

"Yeah." Julia answered. Drawing another arrow to her bow.

"After you, m'lady." Rick said, but suddenly, a mortar shell mauled the two without any of them realizing. Sending the wizard and archer flying and landed with a loud thud.

Rick coughed, elixir dripping from his mouth. His head is pounding with his ears ringing from the explosion, his body ached from ribs to toe. But something suddenly appeared on his mind, is Julia okay? That explosion could've killed her.

Suddenly, a warm, healing aura surrounded him. His head is no longer pounding, his wounds started to close, and he felt refreshed again! He turned around to see one of the healers is healing him.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Anne said.

Rick smiled to her and went to search Julia between the battlefield. Rushing past through the horde of barbarians and archers. It shouldn't be too hard to find a purple haired archer between these troops.

And there she was, alive and well. Luckily the chief threw a healing spell into the area keep the archers and barbarians alive while they maul the defenses. And it worked well. Most of the cannons are destroyed, the archer towers began to fall one by one. And the defending troops has been brought to their knees by friendly wizards.

"Rick!" The chief called, approaching him with three wizards following from behind. "Finish the job."

Rick smiled, and nodded. The chief ordered the wizards to accompany Rick. In admist of the battle, it looks like everyone forgets something. There's one more defense building that could shoot air units so quickly, that 10 balloons could be brought down within 60 seconds.

"Healer down!" Someone yelled. Unfortunately, everyone forgot about the air defense. The enemy village's chief is smart enough to put the air defense in the middle of the village so it could cover the mortars and cannons from pesky balloons.

"Anne! Get out from the air defense's range!" The chief shouted, "Giants! Take out the air defense!"

Anne barely manage to got out from the air defense's range and dropped to the ground, she was heavily wounded, the air defense's rockets hurts like hell! It made her skin scorched and bleeding, plus a rocket managed to damaged her wings, now she'll be out for days. Meanwhile, the remaining giants made their way to where the air defense is located. Unfortunately, the hidden spring traps tossed the giants into the air and out from the battlefield.

"C'mon guys! Let's finish this battle and avenge our fallen comrades!" Rick exclaimed, the wizards cheered and followed Rick inside the village.

The four wizarda managed to destroy the remaining buildings such as barracks, army camps, mortars, and the air defense. When they headed for the town hall. A giant bomb suddenly appeared and exploded in the front of them! The explosion sent the four wizards flying and landed on the ground. Two of the four died from the explosion, while Rick and the last wizard, George, survived the explosion. But George was wounded from the explosion and bleeding very fast, he slowly dying as the elixir flowing out from his body. Seeing this, Rick wiped a drop of elixir from his mouth and approached his fallen friend.

"Rick, you're a great friend of mine... but I'm afraid... *cough* ...my time has come..." George said.

"No, no, no. You can't die! Who's gonna teach me to improve my fireball and lightning spells?" Rick pleaded. "Please, you have to live."

"I know... but out there, there's a lot of wizards that's better than me. And my teachings is not important compared... into friendship. That, is what makes you strong Rick." George coughed, "Now I must bid farewell, I would hate to see you mourn over my death..." With that, George drew his last breath.

"Rick, quick! We don't have much time..." Julia paused as she saw the scene, "Rick..."

Rick took a deep breath, and stood straight. Julia put her hand on his shoulder as George body burst into a mass of elixir, forming a grave on the grass.

"Julia, would you do me a favor?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Julia answered simply.

"Do you want to destroy the town hall with me? I mean, the barbarians and other archers are busy mauling the defenses, and the goblins, well you know them. And I were the only wizard left, would you do the honor with me?" Rick offered.

Julia was stunned for a moment, but nonetheless, she decides to accept his offer without hesitation. After all, she'll be doing the honor with Rick and for the chief.

After pummeling the enemy town hall with arrows and fireballs. It finally destroyed. The wizard and archer sat on the ground. Exhausted from the battle. Even through the battle was over, the two could still felt the heat from the battle. The chief was congratulating the surviving troops for their amazing job, the goblins are celebrating it by spraying the gold they got on the ground.

And the chief just got the news that, his clan has won the war thanks to him. Chief Henderson, who is the leader of the clan. Has a gift for our chief.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Gift

Rick and Julia was walking around the village of Brighttown, enjoying the nice view of the river next to their village, across the river was the forest leading into a tundra of hills, and the hills leads into the mountains of Hoghaloo. Where everyone believes that dark elixir could be mined in large number with a simple elixir collector, and it was also the home of the Witches and Lava Hounds alike.

Julia and Rick has a sudden feelings toward each other since that battle, they've been together for the last few days and a few troops are rumoring that they are dating. And this condition could ease Rick's pain of the loss of his mentor, George.

"Hey, have you wonder what chief Henderson's gift for our village?" Julia suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Rick rubbed his thin goatee, "Uh... I don't know, maybe, a dark elixir storage?" He guessed.

"Huh, complete with the barbarian king. Then we will have a giant version of Gunter running around and wreaking havoc in ours and other villages." Julia joked. Making both of them laughed.

Their laughter quickly died down as the two saw a large figure clad in heavy blue steel armor, gauntlets, and boots similar to wizards, the figure size is about as large as an average giant, it wields a large sword, there are purple spikes on both of the shoulder pads, it's helmet has two large purple horns and formed a 'face' on it. It's blazing purple eyes staring down at the archer and wizard's soul, the two expected to be decapitated immediately by the figure's sword. But instead, the figure greeted the two with robotic like voice.

"Hi, I'm the P.E.K.K.A. that chief Henderson has ordered to go to this village." It greeted, "My name is Abby, where can I see your chief?"

_It had an odd name, for a P.E.K.K.A., though. _Julia thought, "Sure, the chief is just inside the town hall." She answered calmly. Trying to not stare at the P.E.K.K.A.'s blazing eyes. It really scaring the hell out of her.

"Thanks." That's all it said before leaving the two alone.

"That, is the gift from chief Henderson for us?" Rick asked. Completely dumbfounded from the previous event.

"Probably..." Julia replied, "But I heard that P.E.K.K.A.s are tougher than giants and could take out an entire village all alone by him or herself."

"Him or herself?" Rick questioned.

"Nobody has ever found P.E.K.K.A.'s true gender." Julia stated.

...

Finn the goblin was relaxing on the tree's branch while flipping a gold coin he found into the air and caught it in mid air, when he heard a loud clank of a metal, his eyes quickly snapped open. Seeing a P.E.K.K.A. walking away from the village direction.

_Hmm, I thought the barracks could only handle an advanced unit as healer. And it would take two more step of upgrading at a barrack so it could handle a P.E.K.K.A. . Now how on earth did that thing end up here? _He thought. The P.E.K.K.A.'s behaviour is also quite odd. The knight... samurai... robot... thing's tilted it's head to left and right, perhaps making sure that nobody sees him/her. But, why did he/she didn't want any person seeing him/her? Is it something private, or there's a secret that the P.E.K.K.A. hid?

Suspicious, Finn pocketed the coin and climbed down from the tree. Sneaking behind the P.E.K.K.A. while keeping his distance, he hid behind a bush, then moved into a large rock, then climbed a tree to see what the P.E.K.K.A. is up to. When it saw Julia and Rick passing by, it quickly rolled to hid behind a large rock with a loud clank of it's armor unnoticed. Making sure if it was safe, the P.E.K.K.A. tilted it's head to peek from the rock, Julia and Rick has made some distance from him/her. The P.E.K.K.A. quitely sneak behind the two and ran to the edge of the village, where it found a pair of bathroom with one for male and one for female.

Finn raised his eyebrows, why didn't it just simply enter the male toilet. Instead, the P.E.K.K.A. tilted it's head to left and right. Making sure if no one is around and quickly entered the female toilet.

Finn's jaw dropped, didn't believing what he just saw. To see what's really going on. He need to take a closer look. The goblin jumped down from the tree and headed to the toilet, pressing his ear against the toilet's wooden wall. After he heard a flush. The P.E.K.K.A. exited the toilet. Or so he thought.

Finn's eye widened, jaw dropped to the ground. In the front of him was the helmetless P.E.K.K.A., he thought inside the helmet was a scary looking brute man with lots of scars on his face. But instead of that, his thought was 180 degrees different from the truth. Instead of a man, it was a girl. The girl had a long blonde hair, pale skin, and blazing elixir like purple eyes. The girl didn't look very intimidating, and hell, she was hot. Or so what Finn thought.

It didn't took long for Abby to realize a goblin staring at her in disbelief and amazed look. She dropped her P.E.K.K.A. helmet, and quickly grabbed the goblin by his throat, slamming him to the ground.

"What are you doing in here you pesky little creature?!" She demanded.

The goblin was poorly attempted to avoid her glare, her blazing purple elixir eyes staring him down into his very soul, clearly demanding answers from him.

"I-I-I was j-just relaxing and... I s-saw you acting s-suspicious, so I-I decided to stalk you to find out and-and... I, um, didn't expected this to happen..." The goblin managed to said with stutter. His voice is trembling with fear as he thought of being ripped apart into a pulp of elixir by the girl. "Please, have mercy... I-I wasn't like the other goblins, look, I wasn't a trickster and... uh, the chief trusted me as one of the best goblin he had on the battlefield. So, if you k-kill me, I, uh-"

Tired by Finn's rambling, Abby loosened her grip on yhe goblin's neck and closed her eyes. "Fine." She sighed, ending the goblin's endless ramble, "But I expect you to keep this secret, if anyone else know about this, I'll be sure to rip you to pieces and-"

Finn suddenly knelt down and kissed her boots, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." He said while kissing Abby's boots. "I'll never forget your kindness! Someday I'll pay for it!" After finished wetting Abby's boots with saliva from the kissing, the goblin ran away happily. Cheering and laughing like a total idiot.

"Dumbass." Abby muttered. Not looking away from the direction where the goblin went.

"GUNTER! COME BACK WITH THAT FISH!" Abby heard a yelling, she recognized the voice. It was Rick's voice.

"Yeah Gunter! We caught it first!" Another voice followed suit. It was Julia's.

"Nu uh! It landed on my bucket, so it's mine!"

Abby quickly panicked and searched her helmet, but it was nowhere to be found. She remembered that she dropped it somewhere near the toilet, unless... if someone stole it. Then it hit her, that goblin stole her helmet. She cursed any cursing word she knew. How could she let her guard down? Abby was always careful around people, but she mostly careful around goblins, because they are an untrusted, pesky, yet greedy creature. But now she was actually tricked by one of them. She really couldn't believe it.

Then she heard the footsteps closing in and died down suddenly, Abby slowly turned her head around, bracing herself for the worst.

And there she was, sitting in an awkward situation with a barbarian, archer and a wizard staring at her with their mouth wide open. The barbarian, otherwhise known as Gunter as far as she knew, went unconscious and fell to the ground with a thud, the fish slipped out from his hand and landed on his lap. While the archer and wizard just watched her without moving an inch.

"Uh, I can explain?"


End file.
